The present invention is directed to a stacker such as that used for stacking papers and the like, which stacker has an integral strapper. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a stacker having an integral strapper with modular head components.
Stackers are well known in the art. Typically, a stacker allows for the stacking of, for example, magazines and the like into a stack of such items for easy handling. The stacker conveys the material from a supply into a stacking path. The materials are then stacked onto a rigid element, such as a sized sheet of plywood and onto one another. The stacker assures alignment of the edges of the stacked materials to permit handling efficiency and to reduce the damage that could otherwise occur to the materials. The stacked materials are then compressed and a strap is applied around the materials to secure the stacked and bundled materials into a xe2x80x9clogxe2x80x9d.
In known stackers, the stacker includes, along its length, a location at which a freestanding, fully independent strapping machine can be inserted into the frame. In such an arrangement, the strapping machine is essentially integrated into the stacker for independent operation. In that stackers vary from one manufacturer to another, a variety of strapping machines and/or a single, versatile strapping machine must be configured for insertion into the stacker to integrate with the overall stacking and bundling operation.
Although such versatile strapping machines are available and are commonly known, such strapping machines are often relatively heavy, uniquely designed devices. One such versatile strapping machine is currently commercially available from Signode Container Industry Systems, a division of Illinois Tool Works of Glenview, Ill. Such a strapping machine is manufactured to operate with stackers commercially available from Baldwin Stobb (model Nos. VSB-5 and 150-0L) a division of Baldwin Technology Company, Inc. Other stackers for which this strapper is configured include SMC (model Nos. V3600 and V2000), and Civiemme ST Series Stackers commercially available from IMC America, Inc.
Reiterating, these stackers which are manufactured by different companies, have different configurations and different strapping machine requirements. For example, each of the stackers includes a conveyor along which the bundled materials are transported. The conveyors move the bundled materials away from the stacker area, which areas are a different angles in different machines. Thus, the strappers must be able to accommodate material stacks at different angles. As such, the strapping machine must be configured so that the chute through which the strap traverses can be adjusted to the angle at which the chute is positioned along the conveyor.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a strapping machine that is integrated into a stacker, which the strapping machine is readily configured for mounting without versatility in design. Desirably, such a strapper is integrated into the stacker so that the control system for the strapping machine can likewise be integrated into the control system for the stacker. Most desirably, such a strapping machine includes modular components that can be readily installed on the stacker, which components are interchangeable between like stackers and stacker from different manufacturers.
An integrated stacker positions materials in a stack, compresses the stack and positions and seals a strap onto itself around the stacked and compressed materials. The stacker includes a frame, a conveyor mounted to the frame and a stacking assembly mounted to the frame. The stacking assembly includes a feed for feeding the materials onto the stack.
The stacker includes alignment means mounted to the frame for aligning the materials on the stack and a compression section mounted to the frame for compressing the stack of materials.
The stacker includes an integrated strapper section mounted to the frame. The strapper section includes a strap chute for conveying the strap around the compressed stack of material, a feed head for feeding the strap into and through the strap chute and for tensioning the strap and a welding head for sealing the strap material onto itself. The strap chute defines a strap path.
The feed head, welding head and strap chute are mounted to a bracket that is mounted to the frame along a portion of the strap path. The feed head and the welding head are mounted to the bracket independent of each other and are independently installable onto and removable from the bracket.
In a current stacker, the compression section includes a pair of cylinders each having a compression plate operably mounted thereto. The strap chute is positioned between the cylinders. The strapper section bracket can be mounted to a pair of upright support elements. The bracket defines an opening therein for access of a portion of the feed head and a portion of the welding head to the strap path. The opening can be divided into a first opening for access for the portion of the feed head to the strap path and a second opening for access for the portion of the welding head to the strap path.
The stacker can include a control system. Preferably, the control system includes controls for the strapper section. In this manner, the strapper section is fully integrated with the strapper.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.